Lovino's Crazy Life!
by coin1996
Summary: This is the side story to 'Lovino's Sick With Mafia Fever' so please read that one first to see how this all started. Any way this is life after Lovino is finally not sick so enjoy!
1. Thank You Toni!

**Lovino's Crazy Life**

**Chapter 1**

**Thank You Toni!**

**_Here it is I hope all of you readers like it!_**

* * *

Lovino was siting on the couch looking to the T.V. He was waiting for his husband to get home. Lovino waited and waited and waited for Antonio to walk through those doors. Life was great for them. Antonio worked, came home, they ate, had some fun, and went to bed. It was just another day for Lovino when he saw a child on the T.V.

"Hello and thank you for tuning into the adoption network on chinale 2345" The woman smiled lovely and Lovino put down the remote. "You see all these kind loving kid's all need homes so please find it in you're heart to adopt one of these kind young kids" The woman looked back to some little boys and girls.

Lovino thought for a moment then it hit him. He hued the door close and he jumped up and ran to jump at Antonio. Antonio was shocked not once has Lovino jump on him with a smile on his face. Lovino kissed Antonio on the lips and looked into his green eyes. Right away Antonio saw something new in Lovino's eyes and he wanted to know what it is.

"Hey Lovi you seem happy what happened" Antonio looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary and he looked back to Lovino who smiled up to him with puppy dog eyes. Antonio looked down to Lovino worried that Lovino was sick again.

"Toni" Lovino said, and that's when Antonio really got worried. He felt Lovino's head and looked behind him. Lovino watched him with a 'what are you doing' look. "Antonio there is nothing wrong with me I just want you to say yes to something for me" Lovino said as he wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck.

"Ok Lovi what is it that you want me to say yes to" Antonio asked as he walked into the dinning room/ kitchen where Lovino finished making dinner while he was talking.

"Well I saw something today that I want" Lovino put some spice into the soup and smiled. Antonio would go across the world to buy Lovino anything so what is it that he want's? Antonio looked to Lovino who almost looked like he was dancing while making dinner.

"Ok, and what would that be" Antonio asked as he picked up the news paper and read over the one thing under animals. Lovino took a breath and looked to the soup which was starting to boil.

"Well Toni you see I saw this thing on T.V and I just thought maybe you would think it would be good to have around" Lovino took out the pepper and added it as he put it into bowls for the two. Lovino put Antonio's down in front of him and sat down along as well. Antonio put down the paper and looked to Lovino with wonder.

"Go on. What do you want so badly that is making you beat around the bush for?" Antonio said taking a spoon full of the broth. Lovino just happened to pick the moment when he took a sip of his Pepsi to ask.

"Well Toni I want a kid" Lovino said looking down to his soup but looked to Antonio when Pepsi went all over the table and Antonio was choking. Lovino jumped up and patted Antonio's back and Antonio finally finished choking. He looked to Lovino with shock.

"Lovi you want a kid, you mean a kid that lives and dies and well, is a human?" Antonio asked as he looked to Lovino with a more smooth look. Lovino looked to the ground and shuffled his feet a bit.

"Well I do, and we can't have kids because well, were countries' and well, were also both boys so I want to adopt a kid" Lovino said as he started to wipe down the table. Antonio sighed and put his hand over his mouth. "I know it's dumb forget I said any thing. Let's just enjoy our dinner" Lovino sat back down and went back to eating. Antonio looked to him and then also went back to eating his soup.

Lovino was getting dressed for bed and laid down. Antonio followed after he took a shower and changed. Antonio pulled Lovino close but Lovino was going to make him wait for a very long time. Lovino acted as if he was asleep and Antonio frowned.

"Lovi, mi tomato wake up! You didn't kiss me good night" Antonio pouted and he sat up in bed and crossed his arms. Lovino didn't move so he thought about a way to get him to wake up. Antonio took the blankets off of Lovino and tossed them off the bed. Lovino sat up and glared at Antonio who sat there smiling. Antonio than hugged Lovino and held him against the bed.

"What do you think you're doing! I was trying to sleep!" Lovino yelled trying to get free from Antonio's grip. Antonio smiled and kissed Lovino. Lovino couldn't help it, he kissed Antonio and smiled as he finally was able to sit up.

"Ok you can sleep Lovi. You'll need it. Tomorrow is my day off and we have a kid to pick out" Antonio through the sheet's at Lovino and laid down. Lovino smiled and laid down as well but not before kissing Antonio on the cheek.

"Thank you and good night love" Lovino then lay down only to have Antonio wrap his arms around Lovino. Yes their life is good but the one thing their missing is that small part that every loving couple loves and want's one day.

* * *

**Well here it is the side story to Lovino's Sick With Mafia Fever! Well I hope you like it! I'll update soon!**

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Pick One Any One!

**Lovino's Crazy Life!**

**Chapter 2**

**Pick One Any One**

**_Well here is chapter 2 sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Antonio woke up to find Lovino wasn't sleeping in. He looked around the room and found that he wasn't there ether. He soon checked the bathroom where it looked like someone had taken a shower. He smiled to himself as he walked down the hallway and into the dinning room/ kitchen.

Lovino was cooking and was happy because today he will get a kid no matter what. He turned to see Antonio walking into the dinning area. Lovino jumped and pushed Antonio out and blocked the door way.

"You are not eating until you're dressed and showered, now go!" Antonio nodded and walked off with his head hung. Lovino smiled as he went back to cook the rest of the food. He made the perfect things he could think of and smiled as he set the table just in time. Antonio made his way in and sat down, he loved how the food smelled.

"Lovi this smells so good!" Antonio took a bite and it tasted even better. Antonio smiled as he ate his food that his lover had made. Lovino also ate his food and he was way to happy for Antonio today.

"Oh Antonio did I tell you how much I love you?" Lovino said as he smiled to where Antonio was sitting. Antonio looked to him lost. He wasn't use to Lovino being so nice and happy.

"Lovi are you feeling alright?" Antonio asked as he gave a concerned look. Lovino glared at him and Antonio put up his hands in defense. "No not that way you just seem to be happy and it's kinda scary." Antonio said as he slid down into his chair. Lovino put his nose in the air and looked away from Antonio.

"I'm just happy 'cause I wont be here alone anymore." Lovino said as he put his plate in the sink. Antonio did the same and followed Lovino to the car. Lovino looked to Antonio and gave a soft smile along with a peak on the cheek.

They made their way to the orphanage with a silent ride due to Lovino falling asleep. Antonio smiled as Lovino's head was on the door he looked so peaceful. Antonio stopped the car right out front of the big house and turned to his sleeping lover.

"Lovi wake up were here." Antonio said tapping Lovino's arm. Lovino woke up and looked around and Antonio giggled at him. Lovino looked to him and Antonio kissed him as Lovino finally found where they were.

Both guys walked into a lively place with kids running around the halls and laughing. Lovino smiled to a girl who bumped into him. She was really tiny and looked around four. Lovino patted her head and she smiled.

"Mis.E we got guests!'" the girl yelled running over to an older woman. The older woman walked up to the two and smiled softly.

"Hello there I'm Emma Edminton, but the kid's just call me Miss.E. How may I help you?" she said looking to Lovino then to Antonio. The little girl smiled up to Lovino and bowed then ran off to where a little boy was standing.

"Hello, we would like to adopt one of the kids" Antonio said shaking the lady's hand. The woman smiled and looked to Lovino who was watching the little girl playing with the little boy.

"Ah, I see she has caught your eye." the woman smiled and Lovino turned to her. "Oh yes, she was left here not even two months old. The dear never got a name." the woman shook her head. "The kids call her V and she only smiles and tells them when her mom and dad come they will give her a name, she won't let anyone name her." the woman looked over and smiled. Lovino looked back to the girl and Antonio smiled.

"Antonio?" Lovino asked as he looked back to his smiling lover. Antonio nodded he knew what Lovino wanted. Lovino looked to the woman who smiled to them and nodded. The woman lead them to where they would sign the papers.

Once all the papers were signed there was one thing that needed to be done. The woman took out a fancy paper and gave it to Antonio and Lovino.

"This is her birth certificate, if you fill it out I will send it out and you'll get it in two to three days." The woman said and Lovino turned to Antonio who was filling out everything.

"Venice." Lovino said and Antonio smiled. He wrote on the paper and gave it to the woman who smiled. She put it into the folder and nodded as she stood up.

"Very well then, shall we go get Venice?" the woman said and walked out the door with Lovino in front of her and Antonio right behind. They walked out into a play room and Lovino looked around. The little girl was painting in one of the corners and was smiling happily. Lovino made his way over to her and looked over her shoulder.

"What are you painting?" he asked knowing full well it was a family. The little girl looked to him and smiled.

"My family, a mama, papa, and me!" she said painting blond hair on to the smallest person. He smiled and pulled a chair up next to her.

"So you want a mama and a papa, and I want a little girl." he said and her green eyes grew wide. She looked to him, her red/brown hair falling over her eyes witch she wiped away.

"Do you want to be my mama?" she asked her green eyes filling with hope. Lovino smiled and nodded and she jumped on him. "Yay! What's my name mama?" she asked as Lovino picked her up.

"You're name is Venice." he smiled and she held on to his neck. She pulled back and looked into his almost gold eyes and smiled.

"I got my mama and my papa!" She said as they walked over to where Antonio was smiling. Venice looked to him and smiled as Lovino handed him her. Antonio smiled and she giggled as she hugged him. "My papa is the best papa!" she said as she looked back to Lovino. "And my mama is the best mama!" she giggled and the older woman smiled.

"Good bye Venice we hope you make lots of friends!" the woman gave Venice a toy that she always carries around and smiled.

"Don't worry I'll write to you Miss.E!" Venice smiled and took hold of Lovino's hand. Lovino smiled and patted her head with his free hand.

"Thank you so much!" Antonio said shaking her hand. The woman giggled and looked to Lovino.

"Please take good care of her." she smiled and Lovino smiled back.

"We will, no need to worry." he smiled and she smiled as they drove off. Antonio was almost home when Lovino yelled.

"We forgot to buy her stuff!" he said and Antonio sighed. He did a 'u' turn and drove back into town. After all you can't drive a four-year old around with out a booster seat.

* * *

**_Well there it is sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar. Well please R&R! I don't own Hetalia._**

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Welcome Home

**Lovino's Crazy Life**

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome Home**

_I hope you like it!_

* * *

Lovino was helping Venice try on all kinds of cloths while Antonio went food shopping. Venice loved knowing she had a family. She found a cute white dress and smiled as she looked back to Lovino.

"Mama can I have this?" she asked pulling at the lace. Lovino looked it over and smiled to Venice.

"Why not." He picked out Venice's size and put it in the cart. By the time they were done shopping they had spent over $300 on Venice. Toys and cloths filled the cart along with a booster set and hair stuff. Venice was spoiled already and she wasn't even home yet.

"Mama what color is my room?" Venice asked as they put the bags in the car.

"Well it's white, why?" Lovino asked and Venice looked up to him with a sad look.

"I don't like white, I want it a pretty color like blue or pink or even purple!" she said looking to the ground. Lovino looked to her and frowned then he took her hand and they walked into the Wal-Mart again. They made their way to the paint area and Lovino picked up Venice so she could see the colors. She smiled and picked out a nice light purple and Lovino took it to the girl to mix the paint.

When the woman gave them the paint, they paid and walked back to the car. Once Venice was in her seat and ready to go they made their way to the Giant Eagle to pick up Antonio. When they got him in the car they all made their way to the house were they can paint and get the room set up for little Venice.

They got to the huge house and Venice's mouth fell open at the site of how big it was. She looked over the gate that fell around the house. Venice looked at the big house and ran to the door were she looked to see the gold nobs.

"Mama, papa it's so big!" Venice smiled as Antonio took out lots of bags and Lovino opened the door. Venice ran in and Lovino called after her.

"Wait Venice, don't get lost ok!" he yelled as she stopped and looked back.

"I'll be fine mama!" she yelled taking off farther into the huge house. Antonio smiled and pulled Lovino into a kiss.

"Don't worry Lovi she'll be fine." he said as he took Lovino's hand and walked with him to get more bags.

"I hope so." he said as he picked up some toys. Antonio smiled at how worried Lovino was but hugged him to help with that.

Venice made her way down the long hallway to find many rooms. One had lots of books while one had a desk with papers all over the top of it. Venice smiled as she made her way into the dinning room/kitchen.

"It's so big!" she said walking around the table. Venice spotted something shiny and jumped on the chair to take hold of it.

Antonio was painting Venice's new room while Lovino was folding Venice's cloths in the living room. The next thing both new was that they were hearing a blood curtailing scream. Lovino ran to the kitchen as Antonio fell off the ladder with a thud. Lovino ran in to see Venice holding onto her hand that was dripping blood with a knife next to her. She was crying and Lovino rushed to her side.

"What happened?" Lovino asked looking at Venice's hand noticing the cut. Venice stopped her crying and looked to Lovino.

"I'm sorry mama, I saw it and touched it then it hurt me and I yelled, please don't take me back I'll be good!" Venice cried while Lovino put her hand under some cold water. Lovino wrapped her hand with some bandage and hugged her.

"Why on earth do you think I would send you back Venice? I love you, you're my daughter and never forget that ok?" Lovino gave a soft smile and kissed he forehand. Venice wiped her eyes and nodded as he hugged her. "Things happen but that doesn't mean I will get mad or send you back." Lovino said taking her into the hallway then he looked up the steps.

Venice smiled at Lovino and hugged him. Lovino then thought for a second before walking up the steps and into Venice's room. Venice giggled and Lovino sighed as they found Antonio. He was on the floor with purple paint all over him and brushes stuck to his face a long with tape tangled around him. Lovino sat Venice down and helped Antonio to sit up. After they got the brushes and tape off him Lovino smiled at his purple lover.

"What happened?" Antonio asked looking to Venice's hand.

"Venice had a run in with a knife." Lovino said as Venice looked to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Antonio asked as he looked to Venice. Venice nodded and she walked up to her papa.

"I'm fine papa, but are you okay?" Venice said hugging Antonio and getting paint on her cloths. Lovino sighed, now Antonio had to do laundry and clean the room up. Antonio smiled and patted Venice on the head.

"Oh I'm fine Venice. No need to worry, so why don't you go and play with Lovi outside." Antonio smiled and Lovino took Venice's not hurt hand and led her to the back door. Lovino was painting with her outside when Antonio came out with a smile.

"The rooms done!" he said and Venice took Lovino's arm and pulled him to where Antonio was.

"I wanna see it!" she yelled jumping up and down. Antonio smiled and put her on his shoulders.

"Ok then, let's go!" he said with a smile and Venice smiled a big guffy smile.

"Full speed ahead!" she yelled as they ran into the house. Lovino laughed but then ran after them.

"No running in the house!" He yelled as they ran to Venice's room. Once the door was open Venice was shocked. Her walls were purple, her floor was white, her bed was pink, and her toys were in a neat pile in the corner.

"Mama, papa I love it!" Venice yelled hugging Antonio then Lovino. Lovino smiled then noticed the time.

"Venice, I think it's time for a bath, dinner, then bed." Lovino said as he looked to Antonio. Antonio smiled and headed to the kitchen to start making dinner while Lovino gave Venice a bath. After Venice had a bath they ate dinner and Lovino went in for his shower. Antonio was all ready for bed but then he realized he wanted to have a little fun.

Antonio got up and left the room to call up a friend. Lovino got out of the shower and looked around the room. Antonio was out of the room and Lovino thought it was odd. Lovino put on some cloths and walked into the hallway where there was blood. The first thing he did was fallow the blood past Venice's room where he stopped and looked in. Venice was sleeping and he ran in and picked her up.

"Mama what's wrong?" Venice asked as Lovino covered her eyes and ran for the door. Venice was calm and hung on to her mom as they ran. Lovino looked all over the house as he got more and more worried for Antonio.

"Toni!" he called as he ran past the open basement door. Lovino looked to the dark basement and ran to the spice cabinet. He sat Venice down and smiled to her. "Ok Venice I want you to stay here ok, I'll be right back." Lovino kissed Venice on the forehead and closed the cabinet door. "Now don't you leave that place ok?" Lovino then picked up a flash light and headed for the basement.

Lovino turned on the flash light and slowly made his way down the steps but felt warm water under his feet. He looked under him to see a pool of blood. At this point Lovino's heart busted and he looked around to find Antonio. Lovino looked at walls and to the roof but he couldn't find any trace of Antonio.

"Toni?" Lovino asked as he looked around the dark room. There was some shuffling in the corner and then a nose. Lovino flashed the light into the corner to see a girl covered in blood. Lovino dropped the light and ran for the top of the steps. Once he got up to the kitchen he slammed the door and locked it. Lovino ran and took Venice out of the cabinet and ran for the door.

Lovino was sitting on his neighbor's couch with Venice hugging him tightly. The neighbor's looked at the two and frowned. Lovino was holding on to Venice while the cop knocked on the door. The people answered and let the cop in.

"Okay, you're Mr. Carriedo right?" the man asked. Lovino nodded and the officer walked over and took a seat.

"Mama where's papa?" Venice asked looking around the room. The couple looked to each other than the woman took her hand.

"Come Venice let's let you're mama talk to the nice man." she said as she walked into the kitchen with the child.

"Okay, so can you tell me what happened?" the cop asked opening a note-book.

"Yes, well I just got out of the shower and dressed when I noticed Antonio wasn't in the room, so I checked the hallway to find blood." Lovino said as he took a breath. "I followed it to my daughter's room and took her so I knew she was safe." Lovino looked to the cop, tears coming to his eyes. "I put her into the spice cabinet to check the basement, it's always locked but it was open." Lovino wiped his eyes.

"And what after that." the cop asked looking to Lovino.

"Well, I found a girl covered in blood, I ran up the steps and locked the door, took my daughter and ran here." Lovino said looking to the ground. "I just want Antonio to be safe." Lovino said as he looked into the kitchen were Venice was drinking juice. The cop nodded and closed the book.

"Well, we will search the house. Would you like to show us the basement"? he asked and Lovino nodded. They walked over to the house and Lovino pointed to the basement. The cops got into the room and searched it. Lovino was outside waiting for anything but was shocked when two people were dragged out of the house.

"Yes, excuse me but do you know these two?" Lovino looked over to see a strange woman and Antonio. Lovino jumped up and nodded.

"The guy is my husband!" he said and the cop looked over at the two as they were explaining them selves.

"No, it was all just a joke really we didn't mean for it to go this far!" Antonio said as he was pushed into a cop car. Lovino heard what he said and walked over to him.

"What the hack Antonio! Why would you do something out of a horror movie!" Lovino yelled tears coming to his eyes. Antonio smiled to him and gave a soft laugh.

"I was bored so I wanted to pull a prank, but we couldn't catch you before you locked us in the basement." Antonio smiled and Lovino just turned away.

"Well then, I hope you have fun in jail!" Lovino said walking away. Antonio called after him but he just walked over to were Venice was watching at.

"Mama, why is daddy getting taken away?" Venice asked as Lovino pulled her into a hug. The cops had cleaned up the fake blood and had left the house. Venice was in Lovino's bed that night. She sat there as she watched time tick by. Lovino tried everything, he tried reading, singing, talking, everything, but nothing worked.

"Mama I want papa!" she said as tears fell from her eyes. Lovino looked to her and felt his heart break.

"I know, I want you're papa too." he said hugging little Venice until they both fell asleep.

* * *

**_Sorry for any misspelled words! I will get them fixed! Hope you liked!_**

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Papa!

**Lovino's Crazy Life**

**Chapter 4**

**Papa?!**

* * *

Lovino woke to find that Venice was already up and most likely looking around the house. He got up and dressed himself before walking out into the hallway. Lovino was almost at the living room when he could hear giggling.

"Venice, what are you laughing at?" Lovino asked as he turned the corner to see Venice sitting on the floor talking to nobody. "Venice?" Lovino asked as he walked into the room. Venice screamed.

"Wait mama! You stepped on Alice!" she yelled running over as Lovino stepped back to look under his foot. There was nothing there and Venice picked up the nothing and snuggled with nothing. A small smile fell onto his mouth and sighed and sat next to Venice and 'Alice.'

"And who is Alice" Lovino asked petting the air above Venice's hand. Venice smiled and giggled.

"Alice is my little friend! She's cute, isn't she!" Venice put 'Alice' on the ground and smiled up at Lovino. "Mama, where is the food?" she asked and Lovino jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Venice laughed and went back to playing with 'Alice.' Lovino was making food when there was a knock on the door. Lovino wiped his hands and walked to the door to see Venice already opening it.

"Venice!" Lovino yelled and she fell on her but as the door opened. She started to cry and Lovino ran over to her. "Venice, I told you not to answer the door. You never know who's there!" Lovino wiped her tears and looked up to see a smiling Antonio.

"Hey Lovi~!" Antonio said as put up his hand in a 'hi' kind of way. Venice smiled and hugged Antonio with all her might.

"Papa, papa! You're back!" she yelled as he lifted her up and smiled at her. Lovino looked to the floor. He left Antonio to spend the night in jail but he still came back.

"Oh Lovi, don't be mad!" Antonio said sitting Venice down and taking Lovino into a hug. "I know that joke was a bit more demented then what I thought but I was just trying to have fun!" Antonio said as he kissed Lovino on the cheek.

"Well then don't ever do that again or I'll let them keep you longer!" Lovino yelled as Antonio smiled. There was one thing Lovino was a sucker for and that would be Antonio's smile. Lovino then took Antonio's shirt and pulled him closer so he could kiss him. Antonio smiled again and Venice was giggling. Lovino and Antonio looked to the giggling girl.

"Alice said you two are all lovely dovey together!" Venice laughed and Antonio looked to Lovino lost.

"Who's Alice?" he asked and Lovino smiled as he got to his feet.

"Just watch where you walk you might step on Alice!" Lovino said patting the air above Venice's cupped hands. Venice smiled and Antonio got it.

"Oh, well Alice is very cute~!" he said and Venice laughed. Antonio then followed Lovino into the kitchen to finish making their breakfast.

Venice laughed as she sat at the table eating the food that was on her plate. Antonio was provoking Lovino to hit him. Lovino just sat there trying to enjoy his food while his daughter was laughing and his husband poking him with a spoon.

* * *

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**The End!**


End file.
